


Recreating the Wheel

by cero_ate



Category: The Fire's Stone - Tanya Huff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: Baby fever is awkward when there are no books on child rearing or child creating





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finkpishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkpishnets/gifts).



Aaron looked over the two nobles' outfits. For all he still eschewed anything more than dark greys that wouldn’t show up if he took a walk at night (And he still did. It disturbed the guards, but it also improved their performance) he was almost as good a dresser as Oham or Fadi at least. He’d had to learn, after all the times Darvish had disturbed his own dress with either him or Chandra. 

Different ways of disturbing his dress for either of them. Darvish was a very handsy man even when sober. Whether that meant inappropriate fondling in indecent places or touching potions Chandra was working on that had a suspicious habit of exploding when Darvish touched them, they all seemed to disturb Darvish’s clothing and make Aaron have to get Darvish presentable before they faced court. They meaning Chandra and Darvish of course. There was no reason for him to face court anymore. After all, the disowned son of a distant tribe was not a particularly likely adviser. Despite what Chandra said during their late night conversations between her and Aaron while Darvish was away beating up sea pirates or whatever his claim for running around in armor carrying a sword; he was not a politically wise choice for adviser. 

He rather enjoyed life as they had figured it out. There wasn’t a roadmap for their relationship. There weren’t even signposts for it. They were figuring it out though, one argument at a time. Lately the arguments had been about children. From both political pressure, as well as Darvish’s latest second in command's bouncing fat infant that the second in command broughht around to the parties and left for Darvish to watch over, the prince was starting to get baby fever. Chandra was not impressed with this so far. She didn't want the distraction of sex after all. 

Aaron took his time adjusting their Chandra’s dress so that it showed her to her best advantage after smoothing down Darvish's outfit. Her idiot cousin was visiting with the children. Aaron wasn’t entirely looking forward to watching Darvish fawn over screaming children while Chandra brooded in the background. She didn’t like sex, she didn’t want it. But he could see she would like to make Darvish happy about the children thing. Aaron wasn’t really honestly sure where he stood in the whole landscape of the argument. He just wanted them to decide one way or another. If they had children that was fine. He just wasn’t sure how to go about having children without having sex. Because he might let Darvish top but he was NOT capable of carrying children. And there was no way even Chandra, Wizard of the Nine that she was, was going to make him able to able to do so.

“You’re thinking again,” Darvish said cheerily as he adjusted his outfit again. More from fidgets than anything getting out of hand in the couple of moments since Aaron finished smoothing him.

“Something you could stand to do more of,” Chandra teased. It was teasing now. They knew where the boundaries lay. And how far in they could push. 

“Your latest second in command,” Aaron responded meditatively.

“His son is starting to crawl. And grab everything,” Darvish grinned as he started his tales of the amazing infant. “We’ve moved all the weapons up high.” He launched into a description of all the precautions that they'd had to take to make sure the salle was safe for the baby.

Chandra sighed after the story ended. “Darvish, I have no interest in sex. It’s gross and disgusting.”

“But what about the after?” Aaron asked, noticing she hadn’t said she didn’t want kids again.

“After?” Chandra asked, confused for a moment. 

“Being pregnant?” Aaron asked. “And giving birth?”

“I suppose it could be tolerable, if it didn’t distract me,”Chandra said contemplatively. “There are a few spells only pregnant wizards can do. It would cut off some avenues though, that require virginity.”

“What if there was a way to get pregnant without sex?” Aaron asked.

“We wouldn’t have to touch you there, and you could remain untouched but pregnant,” Darvish caught on. “If all you need is our essence, we waste that on a daily basis.”

Chandra frowned thoughtfully. “I suppose that could be an option but it’s never been done, so far as I know…”

“Surely a Wizard of the Nine could figure out a way around sex,” Darvish said innocently.

Chandra frowned, already losing herself in her head, trying to figure out a way to go about it. A vessel of some sort… 

Aaron sighed as Darvish tugged his wife along, to go greet her cousins and make nice.

~~

“Chandra, why is there a metal tube next to the oils?” Darvish called to his wife after Oham had been dismissed for the night.

“You’re going to use it, and capture your essence,” Chandra answered. “And Aaron’s too. So don’t waste any of it tonight.”

“We never waste it!” Darvish waggled his eyebrows at her. Sex was never a waste, especially when it was with their Aaron. It wouldn’t be a waste with Chandra but she wasn’t interested so they just cuddled her after. 

“Hmph. Then spend it, with Aaron,” Chandra snorted as she sat down to watch them. Sometimes she watched, sometime she just read while they indulged. But it was a kinky routine they’d discovered and that worked for all three of them. 

“Why are we capturing our essence in a silver tube?” Aaron asked.

“Because I found a way to trap them and transfer them directly to my womb.” Chandra looked gleeful at that. “And the tube is the container for doing so.”

“Fine,” Aaron agreed and leaned over to kiss Darvish. “We can provide you with essence.”

“As you wish wife,” Darvish teased. “We’ll make sure you have all the essence you need.”

“Then you should get on with it,” Chandra grinned, and kissed each of their cheeks before finding her place and most comfortable position to read in. She pulled out her book to read. Her cheeks were tinged red from even this much closeness. 

Why were there no books on child rearing? If this worked she would produce a child in nine months. She needed to know how this worked! 

~~

Being pregnant wasn’t that bad. She hadn’t much cared for the nausea. But that was past. She had found an unusual source of knowledge for the pregnancy and the child-rearing questions. Although she should have expected him to be a valuable source she hadn’t really... well... thought of him as a resource for knowledge in quite some time. 

But her father was open and answered every question she had. And she was pretty sure he was teaching her boys how to handle her. She’d only nearly blown up Darvish one time. And that had been an accident. Mostly.

She liked being able to talk to her father again. That he was once again a resource that knew a lot. Not everything but he was more animated than he had been in a long time. They were... reconnecting. There wasn’t any past history to intrude on this. Nothing hurtful anyway. The memories he shared of her mother in this state made him smile. Not sigh.

Regardless of how much this helped reconnect the her and her father, and bring them closer she was very sure of one thing. Between the hormones that made her want to watch more often, and the swollen feet that made getting up to her tower a chore?

Darvish and Aaron were doing all the diaper changing.


End file.
